Las palabras correctas para el amor
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Un millonario conquistador y un inocente héroe del pasado, se ha creado entre ellos un lazo muy fuerte, pero parece que una gran brecha creándose entre ambos; parecía que el destino había querido unirles, pero sera cierto? sera que solo fue coincidencia? SLASH Iron x Cap ;3 disfrútenlo es mi fanfic No 50


Hola chicas y chicos, quiero dejarles es que resulta ser muy muy importante para mi, ya que marca el inicio de mi amistad con una gran chica Luka Harley. Fue un momento muy especial en que comenzamos a escribirlo, fue…como magia el que nos hubiéramos encontrado y comenzado a rollear en Facebook, ninguna acordó nada pero paso y ahora es de mis mejores amigas. Asi que el poder publicar esta historia como mi numero 50 me hace feliz QWQ

Luka, te quiero, gracias por los momentos de risas y drama que hemos pasado juntas, te quiero muchísimo mi querido Tony, QWQ

Y a todas las chicas que alguna vez lograron leer alguna de mis historias QWQ las quiero les debo mucho por cada comentario, por cada like, QWQ me han hecho crecer y se los agradezco.

Sin mas que decir que **"GRACIAS POR MOTIVARME A ESCRIBIR MAS DE 50 FANFICS, LAS QUIERO!" **comencemos n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-COMENZAMOS CON EL FIC 50! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título: Las palabras correctas para el amor**

Serie: Avengers, La película

Pareja: Ironman x Capitán América

Autores del roll: Luka Harley Michaels y Sai Zar Drancher.

Adaptación: Sai Zar Drancher.

**Introducción.**

-Capitán… -. Stark estaba frente al rubio y le miraba a los ojos. Los dos solos en aquel baño de la mansión (1) de los Avengers, después de una larga y extenuante misión. – ¡BESEME! ¡Y es una orden!

El héroe del pasado le miro; no podía hablar en serio, él sabía del extraño sentido del humor que a veces tenia Tony y también sabía que no siempre lograba entender sus bromitas. Así que esbozó una sonrisa y se dispuso a responderle.

-En mis tiempos, eso no estaba… -. Pero antes de que terminara de quejarse, el millonario, filántropo, playboy y futuro hombre muerto, le beso. Al Capitán América le tomo algunos segundos reaccionar, si lo habían callado antes con un beso pero…pero… -Sta… Stark…

El castaño se separó un poco, apenas unos milímetros, lo suficiente como para susurrarle.

-Silencio Cap -.

Y al primer beso le siguió otro, aún más intenso.

-aah… -. El rubio le empujo. –Espera…no…no está bien, Tony -. Si bien ya eran amigos, y se tenían mucha confianza, y se habían visto desnudos en la ducha, y los tiempos eran diferentes, más liberales y adaptables...no debía hacer eso.

El héroe de acero inicio otro beso, acallando las quejas del rubio moralista, no le importaban, y a mitad del beso abrió los ojos, deleitándose con el semblante suplicante del capitán, su rostro sonrojado decía a gritos cuanto deseaba esos besos, pero sus valores y enseñanzas arcaicos le limitaban. Podía sentir como esos labios tan finos se movían al compás de los suyos y justo en lo mejor de ese beso se detuvo.

-Está bien, Capi. Si no quieres no te obligare-. sonrió de medio lado y sin decir más se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, sin comprender que había pasado, con la mente enmarañada y el cuerpo agitado, como dirían vulgarmente: caliente. Escucho el eco de los pasos de Tony y en ese instante toda la moral y los prejuicios se fueron al caño.

-Si… ¡si quiero! - le murmuro el rubio abrazándole por la espalda.

El empresario sonrió un poco malicioso, se giró y con toda la soberbia del mundo dijo

-Lo sabía -. Miro al rubio a los ojos, le tomo del mentón y simplemente le beso, un beso suave y pasajero.

-Aaah Tony… - Steve se encargó de romperlo, era nuevo en eso y se ponía nervioso aun. Pero por aquel primer beso, era más que obvio que el empresario tenía experiencia de sobra.

-¿Le gusta Capitán? - se perdió por un instante en aquellos ojos azules y acaricio su rubio cabello con suavidad, mientras en su cabeza había todo un desfile de pensamientos llenos de pecado y al final, una sonrisa maliciosa asomo en sus labios. –Entonces…suplique por más.

-¿Su…suplicar? - Steve se quedó en shock, si le gustaba, pero no como para suplicar…no tan fácil al menos. -¿Estás loco, o esa armadura no te deja pensar coherentemente? - Le busco para un beso, uno inocente y tierno, como se daban en sus épocas. –No pienso suplicar por un beso.

-¿Un beso?- Stark levanto una ceja y le miro con indignación. –¡¿Un beso?!- se acercó al rubio le tomo del mentón y le dio un beso más que fugaz. –Bien, si es todo lo que quieres, ahí está-. Le soltó, y se apartó dándole la espalda a Steve. –y por cierto, mi armadura me deja pensar muy correctamente.

Sin decir nada más, hecho a andar fuera de ese lugar.

-¡¿Qué?!- el rubio le cerró el paso. –no te entiendo. Vienes, me coqueteas, me haces sentir extraño ¿y después, te enojas? – no se pudo contener, estaba confundido, nervioso y un poco ansioso. –las relaciones en mis tiempos era menos complicadas. ¿te gusto o no?

-Wooow, tranquilo Capi -. Tony le hizo el pare con las manos y le sonrió con cierto cinismo. –las relaciones siempre han sido complicadas; y por eso, yo no las menciono. Simplemente me causan dolor de cabeza -. Le miro a los ojos y sonrio de la manera mas falsa que pudo. –¿suplicar por un beso? ¡Ja! Eso en ningún tiempo, yo pensaba en suplicar por algo más… "importante".

-¿Importante, como qué? – Stark no se daba cuenta, pero el rubio estaba más confundido que antes. -¿Por qué habría de suplicarte, eh? – se le acerco bastante curioso, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho esperando las respuesta del multimillonario.

Ironman no respondió, solo golpeo suavemente su cara con la palma de su mano.

-Capitán… es definitivamente torpe y falto de sentido común, olvídelo, simplemente olvídelo, Finja que esto no pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Y continuemos con nuestras vidas, podre trabajar con usted y todo…pero nada más -. Sin más, Tony se alejó, indignado por la inocencia y torpeza del rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! – Aquello había sido cosa de segundos, Stark ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a entender todo lo que había dicho y ahora, estaba más confundido que antes. –Tony… ¡TONY! ¡Espera! – pero era demasiado tarde, no pudo hallarle. -¿Qué demonios paso? No…no entiendo -. Y no lo haría por sí solo, necesitaba ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que hará Steve? Que paso con Tony? Lograran reconciliarse? Todo eso y más llegaran en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan, se pondrá aún mejor.

n.n espero les halla gustara, le metí un nuevo estilo de escritura por petición de varios, me ha constado trabajo, pero tienen razón, le ha dado un aire mucho más profesional. A partir de ahora todas vendrán asi n.n

OWO y si ya han leído hasta aquí…BD sean lindos y déjenme un comentario, OWO no se olviden de las felicitaciones XD jajajajaaj las quiero


End file.
